deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Day Three: Hunger Games Tournament Redux
What a thrilling continuation to our Hunger Games, ladies and gentlemen! Even with sponsor assistance, five more of our tributes fell in the Arena, and it's only going to get bloodier as we march forward! Well, let's get straight to it! The four remaining tributes have proven themselves to be very deadly and tricky, so they a very busy day ahead of them. Let's see what lies in store for the unlucky combatants who've made it this far! Tributes Here I present the list of tributes and their weapons/backpack loadouts and X-Factor ratings. For more information on their biographies, please see this link. |-| Finn Müller (WanderingSkull)= Official Training Score (Averaged): 8.04 Weapons and Equipment Weapons: *Close Range: Katar *Mid Range: Kilij *Long Range: Throwing Knives *Special: Spear: Think Oberyn Martell style, perfect for thursts and cutting. *Armor: Spider Silk Cloak: Now I know what you're thinking, why a cloak/poncho? Why not some real armor? Well, its spider silk, incredibly light weight and stronger than steel. The cloak is meant to conceal weapons, your typical cloak and dagger. He incorporates the cloak into his fighting style, using it to blind enemies or as a sort of shield. Plus it provides protection against the elements, is warm (mmmm spider silk) and doesn't even look like armor allowing for surprise attacks or even shocking a foe when the their attack simply bounces off. Backpack: *Water Tablets: Use to purify water as expected *Sharpening Tools: When the vast majority of your tools are blades, sharpening and maintence are going to be needed. *Fire starters: He's already got the cloak to sleep in, but he's going to need a warm to keep himself having some light or to cook food. *Canteen: Used for easy access to maintain and save your water. *Rations: About 2-3 days worth of food. *Rope: Perfect to climb trees, make some traps of if you want to get creative then used to strangle someone or create a noose. *Basic first aid supplies: Bandage, disinfectant, painkillers. |-| Garrett McKinley (Wassboss) (Injured)= Official Training Score (Averaged): 6.74 Weapons and Equipment Weapons: *Close Range: Shark Toothed Club- A small sturdy club about 12 inches long, it has tiger shark teeth carefully melded into it. Garrett also carries around a small pouch of spare teeth in case any become dislodged. *Mid Range: Trident- A long steel trident about five feet long. *Long Range: Atlatl and Spear- While the Atlatl is pretty standard the spear has a tip made from sharpened stone so that it can easily be replaced if it snaps. *Special: Multi Functional Fishing Hook- This tool consists of a large metal fishing hook about the size of a human hand, with four nasty barbed spikes. The hook has a nyon rope attached to it which can be stored within the metal rod holding the hooks together which can be used as a makeshift fishing rod, grappling hook or to trip or strangle and opponent. *Armor: Turtle Shell Shield- Garrett has constructed a circular turtle shell shield which is roughly a metre wide across. Garrett keeps it fastened to his back when not in combat. Backpack: Apparently empty, but things can be placed inside it during the Games. |-| Isaac Darkstone (BeastMan14)= Official Training Score (Averaged): 8.42 Weapons and Equipment Weapons: *Close Range: Katar *Mid Range: Glaive *Long Range: Crossbow *Special: Black Eggs. (Yes, the ones from Deadliest Warrior. Not just eggs painted black.) *Armor: Polymer-laced clothing. (Like the Kingpin's suit in Daredevil. Except more casual. Think long-sleeved shirt, hoodie, and pants.) Backpack: Canteen, rations, medical kit, space blanket, and matches. |-| Shiloh Zao (Leolab)= Official Training Score (Averaged): 8.36 Weapons and Equipment Weapons: *Close Range: Rampuri *Mid Range: Slotted Bowie Knife *Long Range: Throwing knives *Special: Knifebow: A specialized crossbow designed to shoot small, kifeblade-like quarrels. Each quarrel has a diamond cross-section and is sharp on both ends, with a round, feathered tang. Total length of each quarrel is 12.7 cm length, and is fired at an average muzzle velocity of 106.68 m/s. (Note: pay attention to units) *Armor: Spider Silk camo-patterned lab coat Backpack: *Several small chunks of sapphire, chisel, and hammer to make new knives *Wood and twine to make handle *Three days' worth of military rations Teams Tributes, if any of you seek to renew old alliances or establish new ones this round, please declare your intent below in comment form. Any allies will have to indicate acceptance through confirmation for an alliance to be considered valid. Otherwise, all tributes will be assumed to be fighting solo. '' Battle That night, the usual fallen tribute display was heavily masked inside the arena by a heavy pall of smoke that hung thick in the aftermath of the fire that had ravaged the forest the day before. The sappy music and distant, ringing cannon booms still bounced across the vast arena, but while the Panem citizens watching were moved, the tributes within scurried about under the cover of darkness, trying to make a plan for the coming day. Finn Müller was on-edge ever since he had woken up the day before and found his ally gone, vanished into the deadly vastness of the arena. He squinted, his eyes watering at the acrid sting of the smoke that swirled skyward. His footsteps were soft, masked to a degree by the charred soot strewn everywhere, blanketing the forest floor with a blackened dead snow. Every few steps—perhaps more frequently than would have been tactically necessary if he weren’t feeling so paranoid—the merchant would turn on the spot, his sword held out at arm’s length, eyes smoldering furiously in an effort to hide how truly frightened he was. A figure loomed out of the smoke. Isaac Darkstone strode, tall and imposing, closer to Müller. “Stay back,” Müller commanded, his harsh voice skittering across the desolate wasteland. Darkstone coughed once in response, waving his hand half-dismissively as a strand of errant smoke tauntingly caressed his nostrils. “Just put the sword down, Müller. It will be so much quicker for both of us.” Darkstone was playing the fear card. It worked—just not the way he was anticipating. The jolt of adrenaline that stabbed Finn in the chest propelled him forward, his legs shot with shakiness that he somehow overcame as he rushed forward with a cry, raising the kilij sword high overhead. The career’s eyes widened in shock. He wasn’t anticipating such a move, and it was only his training, which kicked in via a hasty parry from his katar, that prevented the heavy curved blade from cleaving right through his neck. Finn pushed his momentum forward, driving the kilij down against the blade of Isaac’s katar. Raising his arm, he jammed his elbow straight into Darkstone’s neck and advanced, pushing him up against the dried husk of a tree. The struggle was vicious but relatively quiet. With the exception of a few strained grunts and sharp gasps for breath, the two fought, eyes locked, not uttering a sound. Finn Müller brought himself closer and closer to his victim, keeping his elbow dug into his opponent’s throat as he pivoted his forearm back down to his chest, reaching for his own katar. Unfortunately for Finn, such a maneuver left him overextended physically and Darkstone reacted in an instant, pushing forward and throwing his opponent back. Gasping audibly for breath and coughing as the smoke-filled air battered his lungs, Isaac wasted his recovery period as Müller stumbled. Finn steadied himself, took the time to properly arm himself with the katar, and charged forward against with a sideward swipe. Darkstone rolled aside, barely avoiding the blow and becoming more disoriented by the moment. His head swimming, dizzy from the choking he’d received at Müller’s hands, he fought to retain clarity at a critical moment. Müller’s savage eyes lit up in a twisted grin as the serial killer readied himself to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly, a heavy metal hook swung out from the smoky shroud of obscurity and landed between Müller and Darkstone. Both of them were distracted and merely turned and watched passively, briefly taken aback, as a rope attached to the heavy anchor of a hook spun around and clotheslined Finn across the legs. As he fell, Garrett McKinley leaped forward, holding the rope, and pinned Müller to the ground. Finn shook his head as he tried to recover before gasping in shock at what he saw. Garrett had been one of the more good-looking tributes, muscular and tanned, but his leering skull was burned beyond recognition. Two red, bloodshot eyes bulging out from a peeling, raw pink-and-black face glared right into Müller’s soul. The flying ember that had hugged his head so tightly had stripped the skin and left a singed bald crust of a face behind. Dried patchy scabs were slowly reclaiming the barren landscape that was once his head, and oozing blobs of pus and black blood were retreating, dripping down and squeezing out wherever there was a tear in his flesh. Garrett was in no mood to allow Finn to process this, however, and he raised his shark tooth club high overhead before swinging it down right towards Finn’s head. The serial killer desperately shot up one arm, catching Garrett’s wrist, before grabbing his assailant’s face with his free hand and digging his fingers into the face. Still sensitive and now in the early stages of infection, the burns flared up again and sent unimaginable pain dancing across Garrett’s face. Overcome with agony, he dropped the shark tooth club and rolled over passively, screaming pitifully as his voice cracked. Müller backed up against the dead tree where he had fought Darkstone, trying to recover. Darkstone started to approach him, somewhat re-oriented, his katar in hand. “Wait—wait!” Finn gasped. “Kill him first! K-kill that fuck!” Isaac hesitated, looking over at Garrett, writhing on the ground, with a mixture of pity and disgust. Müller was still too genuinely overwhelmed to attack his distracted foe, and he slowly sank to the ground, resting his back against the tree. Fortunately for him, he chose to do so at an opportune moment as a knife flew through the air and embedded itself into the trunk where his head had stood moments prior. Shiloh Zao held another knife poised, blade-first, in between two fingers as she advanced toward the trio. Garrett McKinley still made no reaction, though his shrill shrieks had subsided into little more than whimpers. Darkstone reached into his pocket and palmed a black egg, keeping his wary eyes on the newest challenger. “This isn’t your fight,” Darkstone cautioned, his voice commanding even now. Shiloh was unfazed. Her eyes narrowed, a hint of a grin appearing at the corner of her lips. It almost seemed genuine, a faint shadow of the caring smiles that she had bestowed upon the children who had been bedridden under her care. This time, though, the smile gave way to a scowl as she took a step forward and threw the knife. The blade bounced off of Darkstone’s polymer suit. He looked down and touched the spot in spite of himself before looking up to find his next attacker feet away. Finn Müller had recovered enough to crawl over to Garrett McKinley, who was calming down and trying to come back to his senses. Garrett rolled over and spotted the stunned Müller dragging himself on all fours closer, inch by inch. A surge of panic crashed over Garrett in a wave. He rolled over onto his stomach, exposing his back and the turtle shell shield on it, right before Finn tried to stab him. The katar’s blade went right into the shield, several inches deep, before getting stuck. Garrett wiggled, trying to throw his opponent off of him, but he was too weak. Finn reached down to his boot, where he kept a throwing knife, and plunged the knife straight into the crook of Garrett’s knee. The pain was immense and Garrett simply passed out. Unaware of this, Finn struggled, alternating between trying to pry the katar from the shield and stabbing his victim again. Shiloh Zao and Isaac Darkstone were locked in furious combat, oblivious to the serial killer hard at work at their feet. The nurse had switched to her bowie knife, making wide swipes for distance before jumping in with stabs, while the career tribute countered as best he could with his katar, keeping his black egg ready for the right moment. As they fought, Finn Müller freed his trapped katar and turned up to watch. He reached out and tripped Shiloh, who fell hard on her back. Looking up and finding herself trapped between two opponents poised to kill her, Shiloh’s eyes glazed over and looked with muted horror at something in the distance. It was such an unexpected response that Finn and Isaac both stopped and followed her gaze. “Oh, shit,” someone said. None of them were quite sure who it was. A living tidal wave, twisting and turning in its newborn fury, came swirling down the path of charred trees, consuming it all as it came. Isaac Darkstone reacted first, bolting off into the smoke which was rapidly clearing—evidently through artificial means. The gamemakers wanted this new spectacle to be highly visible. Shiloh Zao sat up and in a superhuman feat of adrenaline, immediately leaped up to her feet and was running in one swift motion. Finn Müller was not far behind, scrambling on all fours like a drunken man before managing to stand upright. The water churned furiously, a filthy lip of rotten driftwood and black ash swirled up and bubbling forth along with the white foam of the waves. Garrett McKinley was simply buffeted along as he lay limp in its path, flopping once before disappearing completely under the surface. The other tributes didn’t fare much better, though. Adrenaline could only help them get so far before the waves crashed over them, pounding them into submission, throwing them up for one cruel gasp of air before sucking them back down again. Satisfied with the disruption they had caused, and not wanting to kill all the tributes at the same time, the gamemakers let off with the waves—somewhat. The path of the current deliberately dragged the three survivors to a small rocky outcropping that poked its head above the surging waters. Subsiding long enough to allow them to clamber on for safety, the waves began to pound and howl all along the edge of the small island. In a somewhat cheesy display of dramatic effect, lighting flashed at intervals safely off in the distance. Shiloh was the first to recover. With a knife she advanced on Finn Müller, who was trying to untangle himself from his soaked spider-silk cloak. Putting a firm hand on his shoulder, she turned him over to look him in the face and brought her arm back to kill him. Just as quickly, a sharp blade protruded from her throat. Shock followed by acceptance washed across her face as blood dribbled out her mouth. Isaac Darkstone’s hand wrapped around her face and pulled her back as he yanked the bloody knife out before he dropped it and re-adjusted his grip on his katars. Pacing himself, he backed off and walked to the center of the rocky outcropping. Finn Müller shakily stood up, took a deep breath, and locked eyes with his foe, nodding. “This is how they want it, then, right? Like this? Just one on one!” Isaac shouted, raising his arms high in the air and puffing out his chest. “You’re fucking dead now, pretty boy,” Finn snarled as he advanced. The final confrontation was about to begin. Post-Battle Commentary '''Deaths:' *Garrett McKinley *Shiloh Zao Category:Blog posts